Rua da Serpente
by Brunniynha
Summary: Dean conhece Bia, que se interessa por ocultismo e tem um problema. Todos os vizinhos dela morrem de uma forma estranha. Veneno de cobra é encotrado no sangue deles, mas sem serem picados. O estranho é q a rua se chama Rua da Serpente. Coincidência?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Moore, Oklahoma

– Vou comer alguma coisa num bar aqui perto, OK?

Sam estava mexendo no laptop.

– Tudo bem, Dean. Mas vê se não demora. Não conheço as redondezas e posso precisar de você. Esse hotel não tem telefone.

– Por que você não vem comigo? Você não comeu nada hoje.

– Não, Dean. Não tenho fome.

– Qual é, cara? O que tem de tão interessante aí?

Dean se aproximou de Sam, interessado no laptop, e viu que Sam observava a imagem que uma espécie de animal estranho.

– Que bicho é esse, Sam?

– Não é bem um bicho, é o Baphomet, feito por Eliphas Levi. É um conhecido símbolo associado ao ocultismo.

– Onde você encontrou isso?

– Em um site de conhecimentos populares sobre ocultismo, crenças, fenômenos sobrenaturais...

– Ah, bom, to indo.

Dean foi com o Chevy Impala até um bar chamado "Mith". Sentou - se em um banco no balcão, e uma mulher lhe atendeu.

– Olá. Você é novo por aqui, não?

– Ah, é. Sou Dean.

Dean estendeu a mão para cumprimenta - la.

– Eu sou Anna Mith. Proprietária do bar.

Ela apertou a mão de Dean.

– Gostaria de alguma coisa?

– Uma cerveja.

Anna serviu a cerveja para Dean.

Ao lado de Dean estava sentada uma garota de cabelos loiros e lisos. Devia ter mais ou menos uns 25 anos de idade. Ela olhou para Dean e sorriu muito simpaticamente.

Dean cumprimentou – a:

– Oi!

– Olá!

– Posso saber seu nome?

– Bia.

– Eu sou Dean! Posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

– Uma cerveja.

Dean sorriu para Bia e pediu para Anna a cerveja. Dean notou que Bia usava um colar com um pentagrama e perguntou:

– E esse colar...?

– É um pentagrama. Sabe, proteção...

Dean se fez de desentendido para não dar uma mínima idéia de sua "profissão". Perguntou:

– Que tipo de proteção?

–Contra o mau... Satã...

– E você acredita nessas coisas?

– É claro. Bem, digo, há tantas coisas que não podemos ver mas mesmo assim elas existem...

Dean olhou - a com interesse.

– Ah, Dean... Esquece!

– Não, continue.

– Não, você vai me chamar de louca como todas as outras pessoas com quem converso. Ninguém acredita. Só eu e o Max.

– Quem é Max?

– Meu cachorro.

Os dois riram juntos.

– É sério, Dean. Não é nada de mais. É só que... sei lá, eu vi... bem, eu acredito

em certas coisas...

– Coisas? Do tipo fantasmas, espíritos...?

– É, esses e outros. Lendas, fenômenos... Faz algum tempo que qu sou assim, sabe, que eu acredito nisso. Tudo começou quando meus vizinhos passaram a morrer de uma forma estranha. O homem que morava na primeira casa da rua morreu. Depois morreu a mulher que morava na segunda casa. O mesmo na terceira, na quarta, na quinta e eu moro na sexta casa. E se isso continuar a próxima serei eu.

Nesse momento Dean esqueceu de tentar esconder como era sua vida.

– Você não é louca, você é inteligente.

– Ah, qual é? Você ta dizendo isso mas com certeza ta me achando uma idiota.

– Não, Bia. Eu acredito nisso tanto quanto você.

– Acredita mas nunca viu nada que provasse para você que essas... coisas existem mesmo, não é?

Dean sorriu e sussurrou para si mesmo: você nem faz idéia.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Dean chegou no hotel, entrou no quarto e ouviu Sam:

– Ah, oi Dean.

Sam olhou para Dean e viu que estava acompanhado.

– Essa é Bia. Conheci ela no "Mith".

Sam levantou da cama onde estava sentado, deixou o laptop encima dela e cumprimentou Bia.

–Bia, esse é meu irmão, Sam.

Eles ficaram um tempo em um silêncio quase constrangedor. Bia se aproximou da janela quando percebeu que Dean queria falar com Sam, de preferência sem que ela ouvisse.

Dean sussurrava para Sam:

– Sam, ela tem um problema que parece trabalho para nós. A gente tem que ajudar ela.

–Nossa, Dean. Que empolgação é essa?

Dean se acalmou um pouco.

–Ham, bem, não é nada. Sei lá, achei interessante o que ela me contou no caminho para cá. Ela disse que a casa dela é cheia de símbolos significativos. E saca só, ela tem água benta no quarto dela.

Dean tinha aumentado o tom de voz sem perceber.

– Pelo que Dean me contou vocês não vão me chamar de louca, não é? – Falou Bia.

Sam sussurrou para Dean:

– O que exatamente você contou para ela?

Dean respondeu também sussurrando:

– Eu disse que nós podiamos ajudá - la com o problema que ela acabou de me contar. Um problema que fez ela despertar para esse tipo de coisa. Eu disse que nós gostamos de pesquisar sobre essas coisas. Pesquisar, não caçar.

Dean contou para Sam tudo o que Bia tinha contado.

­–Bem, esse pode ser mesmo um trabalho para nós. Mas talvez, sei lá, poderia ser um serial killer...

–É, talvez... Mas acho que se ela não tivesse reparado nada que pudesse alertá - la da presença de alguma "coisa" ela não seria como ela é. Bem, digo, a maioria das pessoas pensa em tudo quando alguma coisa assim acontece, menos em algo sobrenatural.

Bia tinha voltado a olhar pela janela. Sam se aproximou.

– Bem, Bia... O que lhe faz achar que possa ser algo anormal que está matando seus vizinhos?

– Hum... Primeiro me digam por que, ou melhor, como vocês acham que poderiam me ajudar?

–É uma longa história, Bia. – Falou Sam.

–Pois estou disposta a ouvir.

Bia olhou fundo nos olhos de Sam. Sam olhou para Dean, que fez uma careta dando a entender que Sam não deveria abrir o jogo.

– Nós gostamos de pesquisar coisas aparentemente sem explicação.

– Coisas anormais?

– Talvez.

–Mas e por que vocês fazem isso? Digo, não é muito comum uma pessoa acordar um dia e dizer "hoje vou pesquisar qualquer coisa anormal que aparecer pela frente".

–Essa sim é uma longa história, e não estou muito disposto a contar. Não agora.

–Nossa mãe, ela morreu de uma forma estranha... – Falou Dean.

Sam olhou para Dean surpreso.

– ...mas nós descobrimos que não foi nada anormal, ela só estava com uma doença rara. Aí nós pesquisamos aquilo e tomamos gosto por essa coisa de pesquisa.

– Sam sentiu - se aliviado por Dean não ter contado a verdade.

–Eu sinto muito.

–É, nós também – falou Sam.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

– Mas você ainda não nos contou por que acha que é algo sobrenatural que está matando seus vizinhos.

–Para começar, as mortes acontecem pela ordem das casas, todos morrem da mesma forma, por envenenamento. O estranho é que os exames feitos em todos detectam veneno de cobra no sangue das vítmas, mas não há a picada. Começou com o homem que morava na primeira casa, sozinho. Depois com a mulher que morava na segunda casa, e ela também morava sozinha. A mesma coisa acontece com aqueles que moravam na terceira, na quarta e na quinta casa. E eu moro na sexta. E quando a minha vizinha morreu, eu vi algo dentro da casa dela, pela janela. Bem, parecia uma pessoa, e ela simplesmente desapareceu. Sabe, não caminhou nem nada. Ela estava na janela e simplesmente sumiu, ali mesmo, no lugar que estava.

–Podemos ver sua casa?

–Ah, claro, Dean. Ela fica uma quadra depois do "Mith".

–Vamos lá.

Eles embarcaram no Chevy Impala e rumaram até a casa de Bia. A garota sentou no banco de trás. Dean colocou uma fita da banda Nirvana. Sam olhou para Bia parecendo não ter gostado muito. Bia sorriu. Dean começou a cantar acompanhando a música, e Bia começou a cantar junto. Sam voltou a olhar para Bia, com um sorriso, mas não parecendo muito satisfeito. Dean também olhou para Bia, mas ele parecia muito satisfeito. A garota tinha mostrado o caminho para Dean, para eles chegarem até sua casa. Eles continuaram cantando até chegarem no lugar. Os três saíram do carro e Bia abriu a porta.

–Entrem.

Ao lado de Bia parou um cachorro pastor alemão. Dean acariciou - o e disse:

– Olá, Max!

Eles entraram. Bia fechou a porta e entrou também. Estavam na sala de estar da casa de Bia.

– Posso dar uma olhada na casa? – Perguntou Dean.

– Claro.

Dean pegou de um bolso interno da jaqueta o amperímetro, que detecta freqüencias eletromagnéticas, para ver se tinha algum espírito na casa, e se dirigiu, lentamente, para o andar de cima da casa, apontando o amperímetro para várias direções, mas muito discretamente para Bia não perceber que ele carregava o amperímetro. Sam continuou no andar de baixo. Foi para o cômodo do lado daquele que estavam. Era a sala de jantar. Encima da mesa, Sam notou que haviam algumas velas. Nas paredes haviam alguns quadros e em cada um deles tinha um símbolo.

–E então, Sammy. O que acha?

–Ah, é... interessante...

– Esses símbolos são arcanos. Fui eu que pintei os quadros.

Sam pareceu não ter entendido.

– Arcanos são cartas de tarô.

Dean acabara de entrar no cômodo em que Bia e Sam estavam.

– Você achou os quadros que eu pintei interessantes, Dean? O Sammy disse que achou.

– Sim, muito interessantes. Você pinta muito bem.

Sam olhou para Dean, que já esperava que ele não tivesse gostado quando Bia chamou - o de Sammy.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

– Você tem as datas das mortes dos seus vizinhos, Bia?

– Na verdade ainda não pesquisei isso, mas isso não será difícil de descobrir.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam. Os dois pensaram: como ela pôde se interessar por tudo aquilo sem ter pesquisado as datas?

Bia se dirigiu até seu quarto, no andar de cima, e Dean e Sam seguiram-na. Ela sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao seu computador e entrou na internet. Pesquisou no site de busca por "mortes na Rua da Serpente ". Achou alguns links de sites, e clicou no primeiro. Aquele link dirigiu para um site que possuía um artigo em que havia uma listagem com informações detalhadas sobre todas as mortes recentes. Dean e Sam se aproximaram mais do computador para ler a reportagem.

– Veja só, eu não tinha notado isso...

– O que, Bia?

– As mortes ocorrem de dois em dois anos.

Houve um silêncio.

– Você não é muito experiente, não é?

– O que você disse, Dean?

– A primeira coisa que a gente olha quando procura esse tipo de coisa são as datas, o tempo entre uma morte e outra. Procuramos ligações, sabe?

– Hum... Vocês são quase proficionais nessas pesquisas...

Bia ficou meio sem jeito. Dean sorriu.

– Deixa eu ver essas datas... É, realmente ocorreram de dois em dois anos... Mas veja, tem outra ligação. – Falou Sam.

– Qual?

– A primeira ocorreu no dia 20 dezembro, a segunda no dia 22 de fevereiro, a terceira no dia 24 de abril...

– De dois em dois?

– Isso mesmo, Dean. De dois em dois dias e meses.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Dean e Sam se despediram de Bia e foram para o hotel onde estavam hospedados. Recomendaram para Bia que ela ligasse para o celular de Dean se qualquer coisa estranha acontecesse.

– Pelos meus cálculos, se a seqüencia das mortes seguirem, a de Bia será dia 30 de outubro.

– Amanhã!

– Isso mesmo. É melhor agirmos rápido. Alguma hipótese?

– Com certeza tem algo a ver com aquela rua.

– É. Provavelmente. Mas você não achou que aquela rua tem algo estranho?

– Você está se referindo ao nome?

– Isso mesmo. Rua da Serpente. Por que diabos alguém daria um nome desses para uma rua?

– Nomezinho feio.

Sam sorriu. Pegou o laptop e pesquisou por "Rua da Serpente". Dean estava olhando pela janela.

– O que é que tem de tão interessante nessa janela?

Dean olhou para Sam intrigado.

– A Bia ficou olhando por essa janela e eu achei que era por que ela tinha percebido que nós queriamos conversar, mas eu não quero conversar a sós com meu laptop.

Era pra ser uma piada, mas nenhum dos dois sorriram.

– É uma vista interessante...

– Dean, é só uma rua, alguns carros e um mendigo.

Dean não disse nada e continuou olhando pela janela.

Sam sorriu. Algum tempo passou.

– Acho que achei alguma coisa. Uma matéria sobre a rua.

Dean olhou para Sam interessado.

– "Em 20 de dezembro de 1982, Bill Stynter morreu com uma picada de cobra. Em seu sangue foi detectado que o veneno era de cascavel. Dois vizinhos de Bill disseram em interrogatório policial que ele tinha problemas pessoais com o vizinho da frente Eduard Kinrod, que costumava reclamar de muito barulho vindo da casa de Bill. E uma das vizinhas de Bill, Angela Marson, disse no interrogatório que Bill estava envolvido com magia negra, e os outros vizinhos concordaram que já tinham visto algo que demonstrasse isso. Mas Bill era muito fechado, e a hipótese de Bill estar envolvido com magia negra não modificou em nada os relatórios policiais.

– Cobra, magia negra...

– Estamos no caminho certo... Achei mais alguma coisa. É uma relação de todas as mortes da Rua da Serpente.

– Todas as mortes?

– É, Dean. Aqui diz que depois de Bill, George Entum morreu, e ele morava ao lado da casa de Bill. Logo depois morreu Ben Ginlet. Logo depois morreu Angela, e assim segue. E eles morriam de dois em dois dias, mas não havia picada de cobra, apenas seu veneno no sangue. O único que tinha a picada era Bill. Mas aqui diz que depois que todas essas pessoas morreram, a polícia resolveu conversar com Eduard, e descobriram que ele tinha uma cobra cascavel em sua casa. Os policiais concluíram que foi aquela cobra que picou Bill, e acusaram Eduard de ter soltado a cobra propositalmente para matal Bill, devido aos problemas que eles tinham. A polícia também concluiu que a cobra era de estimação.

– Que cara mais doido.

–... e os exames detectaram que o veneno presente no sangue das vítimas era da cobra de Eduard. E assim prenderam o cara. Mas ele jurava que a cobra não era dele. Ele dizia que a cobra pertencia a Bill. Eduard foi preso, mas ficou na cadeia por apenas três dias, pois fugiu. Ele morou na espanha como fugitivo por mais ou menos um ano e depois morreu de pneumonia.

– Será que estamos lidando com o espírito de Eduard Kinrod?

– Provavelmente. Olha, aqui tem uma foto do cara.

– Uhh, que feio. E quem é esse outro?

– É o Bill, o primeiro a morrer.

– Cabeludão. Pode até ser a vítma, mas tem cara de psicopata. Mas será que, então, o envolvido com magia negra era Eduard?

– Talvez.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Dean e Sam acordaram com o telefone tocando. Era uma 1:55 da madrugada.

– Dean, você pode vir aqui?

– Bia?

– Pode ser que fosse um pesadelo, mas, dentro das circunstâncias eu preferi te ligar.

– O que foi?

– Quando fui olhar que horas eram eu vi um reflexo no vidro do relógio... Era um rosto. Desculpe, só venha se quiser. Nessas horas é tão ruim morar sozinha...

– Claro. Já estou indo aí.

– Muito obrigada, Dean.

Dean e Sam chegaram na casa de Bia, que estava espernado com a porta aberta, muito assustada, Max ao seu lado.

– Obrigada por terem vindo.

Eles entraram.

– Não foi um pesadelo. Posso jurar que vi o reflexo do mesmo rosto no vidro da janela.

­– Como ele era?

– Francamente, não era muito nítido. Não deu pra ver exatamente se era homem ou mulher, mas...

Bia tremeu ligeiramnete.

– Ali, no espelho! – gritou aflita.

Dean e Sam olharam para grande espelho na parede.

– Não vejo nada.

– Eu ainda vejo.

– Você vê, Sam?

– Não.

– Sumiu. É um homem. Cabelos compridos. E... uma cobra em seu pescoço, como se fosse um cachecol.

– O que acha, Sam? Bill Stynter?

– Só pode ser, Dean.

– Então, na verdade, aquele que achavamos que era a vítma é na verdade o assassino?

– Sei lá. Talvez ele só esteja aparecendo para Bia para tentar avisar algo.

– Estranho... Acho que ele não faria isso. E uma cobra no pescoço? Acho que na verdade Bill é o assassino.

– É o que está parecendo. Acho que já estou entendendo. Provavelmente Bill levou a picada da sua cobra de estimação. Se ele estava envolvido com magia negra, talvez isso tenha ajudado ainda mais para que seu espírito voltasse. Provavelmente ele era mesmo algum psicopata doidão, que foi picado pela sua cobra de estimação e resolveu atormentar seus vizinhos por que entregaram para a polícia que ele estava envolvido com magia negra.

– Sam, leve Bia no carro e esperem lá.

– OK.

Dean ficaria dentro da casa de Bia esperando que algo acontecesse. Ficou parado na frente do espelho. Faltava um minuto para duas horas da madrugada. E o espírito tinha implicado com o número dois. Mas talvez ele só matasse o morador real da casa. Mas se ele não matasse Bia, talvez ele matasse a pessoa da próxima casa. Dean olhou o relógio. Era arriscado, mas talvez fosse melhor usar Bia como ísca.

– Esperem, não vão!

Bia e Sam pararam abruptamente.

– Acho que ele quer Bia. É melhor acabarmos de uma vez com esse espírito para que ele não volte nunca mais.

Duas horas. Bia ficou na frente do espelho e Dean e Sam esperam do lado de fora da casa. O espírito provavelmente iria preferir que Bia estivesse sozinha. A garota olhava fixamente para seu própro reflexo, concentrada. De repente, um som de chocalho. O reflexo de Bill apareceu no espelho com a cobra cascavel enrolada no pescoço. Bia se afastou. De repente, o reflexo pareceu se materializar. Bill saiu do espelho, ele e a cobra olhando para Bia. Bia gritou. Dean e Sam entraram na casa. A cobra caiu no chão e Bill ficou onde estava, inerte. A cobra aproximou-se agilmente de Bia, e quando estava pronta para dar o bote, Dean tirou uma faca do bolso interno do casaco e cortou a cobra ao meio.

– Ferro puro, queridinha.

O espírito de Bill gritou alto e se transformou em uma fumaça densa, que logo desapareceu, ao mesmo tempo que a cobra.

– Aposto que aquela cobra não vai mais picar... ou envenenar ninguém. – Falou Dean.

Bia suspirou, aliviada.

– Você vai ter coragem de continuar morando sozinha? Isso não te deixou com medo? ­– Perguntou Sam.

– Na verdade, isso me deu coragem.

– Porque acha que Bill gostava tanto do número 2?

– Não sei, Dean. Provavelmente por que a cobra tem dois dentes, e esses dois dentes marcaram a pele de Bill, e o mataram. Dois dentes acabaram com a vida do cara, provavelmente seja por isso.

–Oh, Deus. Como existem pessoas que possam se meter com magia negra? Na minha opinião isso é suicídio. É como usar drogas: não há uma explicação sensata para dizer por que uma pessoa se mete com essas coisas.

– É, mas já que você comparou magia negra com drogas, eu diria que em que elas mais se assemelham é que as duas levam a pessoa para o pior lado.

– Bem, mas e vocês, onde moram? – Perguntou Bia, desviando do assunto – Com certeza não moram naquele hotel.

– É, nós vivemos na estrada.

– Como vivem? Vocês trabalham, não é? Digo, esse trabalho de vocês é remunerado?

– Longa história.

– De novo com esse negócio de "longa história", Sammy?

– De novo com esse negócio de "Sammy", Bia?

– Desculpe, eu não sabia que você não gostava que te chamassem de Sammy.

– Desculpe, eu também não sabia que você não gostava que te dissessem que algo é uma longa história.

Dean interrompeu.

– Não briguem, crianças. Temos que ir, Sam. Estamos saíndo hoje da cidade. Gostei de você, Bia.

– Também gostei de você, Dean. Você também é legal Sammy.

– Ah, é. Eu também achei você legal, mas não tenho muito para dizer, essa é uma longa história.

Todos sorriram.

– A gente se vê por aí, Bia.

– É, a gente se vê, Dean.

Dean e Sam entraram no Impala e caíram na estrada.


End file.
